Május 13
by o0Shinju0o
Summary: Egy rövid születésnapi szösszenet, ahol minden a feje tetejére áll. Egy kis sake jóvoltából...


Május 13.

Kopp. Érzek egy erős ütést a homlokomon, ahogy a kezem kicsúszik az állam alól. Lassan emelem föl sajgó fejemet, és megdörzsölgetem a fájó területet. Aztán óvatosan kinyitom a szemeim, de a beléjük nyilalló bántóan vakító fénytől lassabbra veszem a tempót. Egy asztal körvonalai rajzolódnak ki előttem, amin úgy tűnik, félig rajt fekszem. Mellettem üres tálkák, elszóródott evőpálcikák, poharak és egy törött tányér. Ahogy ránézek, rögtön beugrik; ezt vágtad hozzám, mikor tegnap este véletlenül levertem a kedvenc, tajvani szuvenírként kapott vázádat. Fölemelem élettelenné zsibbadt bal karom, s lám, még jól kivehető rajt az éles porcelándarab okozta hosszú vágásnyom. Óvatosan arrébb fordítom a fejem, és egy fájdalmas nyöszörgés kíséretében a nyakamhoz kapok. Minden centi fáj. Aztán a szemem sarkából meglátok egy üres sake-s üvegcsét a szoba túlsó végén hemperegve. Azt a bizonyos sake-s üvegcsét.

 _„_ _Ne, nii-san!" – hallom az ártatlan, kérlelő hangod a fejemben. „Igyál csak. Jót tesz egy kis szórakozás. Elvégre, szülinapunk van!" – az alkoholtól kipirult arccal nézel rám, és hirtelen a számhoz nyomod az üveget. De én ellöklek magamtól, és a túlságosan szélesre nyúlt vigyorodat bámulom rosszallóan._

 _„_ _Nii-saaaaan!" – nyöszörögsz akár egy kislány, és nem tudlak levakarni magamról._

 _Mikor megunom, mélyet sóhajtok, és mérlegelem a lehetőségeimet. Ez egyszer, kisöcsém, úgy teszek, ahogy mondod. És a következő pillanatban elmarom az üvegcsét tőled, nagyot kortyolok belőle, aztán visszanyomom a döbbenettől mozdulatlanná dermedt kezeidbe._

 _„_ _Most örülsz?" – kérdem csöppnyit több indulattal a hangomban, mint szerettem volna. De te nem veszed észre._

 _Csak elégedetten bólintasz, és idétlenül vihogsz mellé. Ettől nekem is nevetnem kell. Több nem rémlik…_

Lassan föltápászkodom, s ekkor veszem csak észre, milyen kényelmetlen is volt ez a póz. Ahogy fölemelkedem és a vér a fejembe szökik, úgy érzem menten széthasad. Egy kicsit megállok, hogy túljussak ezen, aztán lecsusszanok az asztallapról, mint valami óriási zselés süti. A szőnyegre érve kifújom magam és apró megkönnyebbülést érzek, mikor észre veszem, hogy a lábaimban újraindult a vérkeringés. De még nem mernék ráállni. Ezért odalent is körülnézek, hátha további érdekes nyomokra bukkanok, ami segít kitisztítani ezt a káoszt a fejemből, s akkor tűnik csak fel, hogy a tőled kapott piros fölsőm hiányzik rólam. Értetlen ráncolgatom a homlokom, a szememmel kutatgatok utána, s ahogy nagy nehézségek árán fölemelem magam, hogy az asztal takarását kikerülve a szoba túlsó felébe nézzek, megpillantlak téged.

– Hao… – a nevemen szólítasz rekedt, fáradt hangon és a szemeidet dörzsölgeted, mintha nem lennél biztos benne, hogy hihetsz nekik.

Kérdőn nézek rád. A hálóköntösöd félig lecsúszva a válladról, a bal lábadon nincs zokni, és a hajad még a szokotthoz képest is kócos.

– Hm…? – érdeklődöm, majd fölpattanok a földről, hogy közelebb mehessek hozzád.

Érzem, hogy a lábaimba éles fájdalom hasít, felhördülnék, de nem mutathatok gyengeséget. Nem, azt soha. A megszokott magabiztos mosolyt erőltetem az arcomra, és szédelgő fejemet fogva hozzád lépek. Te értetlen bámulsz rám, tüzetesen végigmérsz, többször is, majd mikor megbizonyosodtál róla, hogy én én vagyok, derűsen elmosolyodsz.

– _Nii-san… Mitől vagy ilyen furcsa?_ – hallom a gondolataid és kissé megdöbbenek.

Én is épp ezt akartam kérdezni tőled. De nem marad időm megfogalmazni semmiféle választ, mert a következő pillanatban lecsukódnak a szemeid, és rám zuhansz. Megfoglak, de végül mindketten a földön kötünk ki. Én a szőnyeg közepén, te pedig az ölemben. Nagyokat pislogok, és próbálom feldolgozni az iménti eseményt. Ma valahogy nem megy úgy a gondolkodás, mint szokott. Ekkor megmoccansz, és lemászol rólam. Aztán kérdően nézel előbb a nappalira, majd rám.

 _Mi történt?_ Kérdezed magadban, mire én csak megvonom a vállam. Ez az, amit én is nagyon szeretnék tudni…!

 _Oh, a buli!_ Jut eszedbe hirtelen, s azután felvillanyozott tekintettel bámulsz rám. A szemed sugárzik.

– Mm… mi az? – ettől a nézésedtől a hideg futkos a hátamon.

– A szülinapi buli, emlékszel? – bólintok, ahogy derengni kezd. – Jó móka volt, mi? – kérdezed szórakozottan és a hasamba bokszolsz a könyököddel.

Áh! Ez nem tett jót. A gyomrom görcsbe rándul és élesen fájni kezd, mintha leszúrtak volna. Összegörnyedek kínomban, te pedig aggodalmasan figyelsz.

– Hao…?! – a felkaromba markolsz, hogy talpra segíts, de nehéz vagyok neked.

– Hao! Mi a baj? – hallom a kiborult, kétségbeesett hangod a fejem fölül, de mire megszólalnék, a fájdalom úgy ahogy jött, el is tűnik hirtelen.

 _Mit csináljak? Mit csináljak?! Segítenem kell…!_

– Elmúlt – közlöm egyszerűen, s számomra is elég képtelennek hangzik.

 _Phu… Jól van… Minden oké. Hol is tartottunk?_

– A „bulinál"… – felelem és körbemutatok a maradványokon.

Te csak felnevetsz zavartan, majd visszahuppansz mellém a földre. A dolog végeztével egy éles váltással, jelentőségteljes, komoly tekintettel nézel rám. Kérdően felvonom az egyik szemöldököm.

– Na és… mit csináljunk, immár 16 évesen? – érdeklődsz nyájas, sejtelmes hangon és egészen a képembe mászol.

Elgondolkodom. De aztán a fájdalom megint belenyilall a gyomromba és fölpattanok, hogy igyak egy pohár vizet.

 _Jaj ne, gyere vissza! Már majdnem megvolt…!_ Ezzel vajon mire célzol, Yoh?

A konyhában épp látok egy pohár vizet a pult szélén. Nem habozok sokáig, hogy fölkapjam és legurítsam. De valahogy furcsa utóízt érzek a számban. Olyan… mint a… sake! Pár perc múlva már forog velem a világ. Te óvatosan a közelembe botorkálsz, nézed ahogy összeesem, és kiterülök a kövön. Azt hiszem, elájulok, de nem úgy alakul. Kétségbeesett arckifejezéssel bámulsz most rám, ahogy fölülről újfent végigmérsz. Aztán eltűnsz. Hallom a lépteid a közelemben, de nincs erőm arrafelé fordítani a fejem, csak fekszem és várom, hogy segíts. Egyszer csak fölém állsz, a kezedben egy kis kanállal, s közelebb hajolsz hozzám. De a remegő kezeidben szinte rögtön ki is borítod a tartalmát. Mérgedben eldobod a kanalat, kinyúlsz és megmarkolod a gyógyszeres üvegcsét, nagy kortyot húzol belőle, aztán a bal lábad a derekamon átvetve, letérdelsz és az arcomba hajolsz vele. Egy pillanatra megtorpansz, és a tágra nyílt, csodálkozó szemeimbe bámulsz elszántan. Mélyet sóhajtok, mielőtt közelebb érsz.

 _Így is jó…_ Ekkor az ajkaid az enyéimhez érnek, nekinyomódnak, majd egyik kezeddel megfogod az állam és szétfeszíted a szám. A keserű folyadék végigfolyik a torkomon, de nagy nehezen sikerül csak lenyelnem. Mikor megteszem, elégedetten nézel, majd egy váratlan mozdulattal ismét rám tapadsz. Erőszakosan a számba mártod a nyelved, és az enyémet kezded piszkálni.

– Hh! – fölsóhajtok, mire te lefogod a kezeim és leülsz a derekamon, hogy ne tudjak fiszkalódni.

A fejem a két kezed közé szorítva csókolsz és a padlóhoz nyomsz erősen. Tiltakoznék, de mikor a nyakamba szívsz, elszáll minden erőm. Hagyom, hogy végignyalj az államtól a kulcscsontomig, beleharapj a bőrömbe, aztán mielőtt még teljesen elveszteném a fejem, ismét az arcomba hajolsz, az államnál fogva magadhoz fordítasz, és a szemeimbe bámulsz egy elszánt, jelentőségteljes tekintettel.

 _Most megvagy!_ – hallom ahogy diadalmasan kuncogsz magadban.

– Hao… – dorombolsz és megharapod a fülem.

– Hh! – összerezzenek és mocorogni kezdek alattad.

Ekkor váratlan elemelkedsz rólam, de mielőtt bármit is tehetnék, a lábaimat belülről átfogva széthúzod, majd lehuppansz elém és az öledbe emelsz. Tágra nyílt szemekkel nézlek, mire te bevágsz egy szórakozott vigyort. Bár ne tudnám, mi következik most…!

– Hao… – szólongatsz, és előrehajolsz, hogy elérd a szám.

De mielőtt megint megcsókolnál, a vállaidba markolva eltollak magamtól. Kérdőn bámulsz fel rám, aztán a zavart tekintetemmel mit sem törődve, sejtelmesen mosolyogva a derekam alá nyúlsz, és közelebb húzol magadhoz.

– Ahh!

Forróság önti el a testem, mikor hozzám érsz, s csak ekkor veszem észre, milyen szűk is lett a nadrágom.

– Uhhh… – hozzám dörgölőzöl, hogy még tovább ingerelj, pedig igazán nincs szükségem rá!

Aztán az övemhez kapsz, és egy pillanat alatt kibontod. Utolsó csepp erőmmel lefogom a kezed, de te csak vigyorogsz tovább.

– Nii-san, – leheled. – tudom, hogy voltak nézeteltéréseink… és én sokat ártottam neked – mondod szomorkásan, és végigsimítasz a felsőtestemet hosszában kettészelő hegen. – De a szülinapodon, ez egyszer szeretnélek boldognak látni!

A végszóra szétfeszíted az övem, és én felnyögök, ahogy a szorítás megszűnik. Aztán érzem, hogy motoszkálni kezdesz odalenn.

– Ne aggódj! – vigyorogsz rám kedvesen és a lábaimat markolva még közelebb húzol magadhoz. – Nem okozok csalódást…

Most már olyan közel vagy, hogy érzem a vér lüktetését a tagodban, ahogy az enyémnek feszül. És ettől egyre jobban megduzzadok…! A szívem nagyokat és sűrűn dobban, levegőért kapkodok és hátrahajtom a fejem. Tiltakoznék, de te nem hagysz nyugtot nekem és végigsimítasz a combjaimon, aztán óvatosan a nadrágomhoz nyúlsz és lassan elkezded lehúzni a sliccet.

– Hhahh! – a cipzár minden fémfogat átugorva aprót rezzen, s ettől csak még érzékenyebb leszek.

Nem bírom ki sóhajtások nélkül, a kezeim ökölbe szorulnak, s immár az egész testem lángol miattad. Tehetetlenül, és nagy kínok közepette dobálom magam az öledben, hogy némiképp ösztönözzelek. S mikor váratlanul megmarkolsz, fölkiáltok. Annyira kívánlak!

Gyorsan és alaposan végignézel rajtam, aztán egy elégedett mosollyal a képeden kihalászod a farkam az alsóból és közelebb hajolva kínzóan rálehelsz.

– Ngh!

Már nem kell sok!  
Ekkor kissé eltávolodsz, de csak hogy mindkét kezeddel hozzám férhess. A fölsővel lágyan simogatod a makkom hegyét, a másikkal pedig pumpálni kezdesz.

– Áhh! – felordítok a gyönyörtől, s úgy érzem, rögtön elszállok…

– Hao… – te csak bámulsz rám mereven, és miközben a vágy és a gyötrelem közt vergődve látsz engem, a szád szélén egy vékony nyálcsík buggyan ki.

Aztán hirtelen mozgatni kezded a csípődet, s hol eltávolodva, hol még jobban hozzám préselődve érzem, ahogy velem lüktetsz. Kéjes sóhaj tör föl a torkomból, és mikor az izmaim görcsbe rándulnak, hátravetem a fejem. Megőrülök! Az egész házban visszhangzanak a nyögéseim, de nem tudom visszafogni magam. Nem bírom tovább…! Hagyom, hogy a gyönyör elöntse a testem, az eddigi leghangosabb, szenvedéllyel telt üvöltésem előcsalva belőlem. S aztán, ahogy az öledben vonaglódva elélvezek és ívben megfeszülök, az egész lényem átjárja ez az őrjítő érzés. Az élvezettől kicsordul a nyálam, és életem legelégedettebb, legboldogabb mosolya terül el a számon. Végül hangosat puffanva visszazuhanok a kemény kőre, és hevesen lihegve, kétségbeesetten kapkodom a levegőt.

Rád nézek, de nem látom az arcod. A látásom egészen elhomályosult.

– Yoh… – kábultan sóhajtom a neved, mire te válaszképpen megcsókolsz.

Aztán elengeded a farkam.

– Hhh! – felnyögök, s ekkor feltűnik, hogy te még mindig ugyanolyan keményen feszülsz hozzám.

Mikor a szívem visszaáll az egészséges ritmusába, nagy nehezen ülő helyzetbe tornázom magam, és közelebb hajolva hozzád, forrón megcsókollak. Ahogy elengedlek, elmosolyodsz, majd idétlenül vihogni kezdesz.

– Hahh… Istenemre… ez már tényleg nagyon rád fért – kuncogod, és a tarkódat vakargatod közben.

Erre én is nevetni kezdek.

– Te perverz állat! – fejbe csaplak mérgemben, mikor rádöbbenek, mi is történt az imént. – Raktál valamit az italomba… ugye?!

– Ehehe… én csak azt akartam, hogy jól szórakozz… – védekezel és a fejed búbját masszírozod.

– És jobb ötleted nem akadt?! – ordítom, miközben próbálom leszedni rólad az elgémberedett lábaim.

– Hát… őőőő… gondoltam, ez lesz a leghatásosabb… hehe – nevetgélsz kínosan.

Fújtatok.

– Hát jó… – sziszegem a fogaim között, s ahogy rád nézek, a még mindig ágaskodó tagodra, érzem hogy lassan fölizgulok és megint kezdek megmerevedni. – Akkor szórakozzunk! – ordítom és egy gyors mozdulattal leteperlek.

Majd, ahogy fölötted fekszem, végigfuttatom kéjsóvár tekintetem a testeden. Újra és újra, s nem tudok betelni a látványoddal. Nem. Képtelen vagyok haragudni rád, Yoh. Mert igazad van; tényleg kibaszottul rám fért már. Te pedig első osztályú munkát végeztél. Oh, igen… sokszor csináltam már ezt, sokféleképpen, de nem emlékszem, hogy bárki képes volt eddig ilyen intenzív, túláradó gyönyört okozni.

A meglepetéstől ledermedve bámulsz rám, és csak akkor moccansz meg, mikor a lábamat átvetve a csípődön, hozzád simulok. Felnyögsz, aztán kétségbeesetten próbálsz szabadulni.

– Így már nem annyira tetszik, hogy nálam az irányítás, igaz? – nevetek gúnyosan, és kicsomózom az öved. – Végtére is az egész a te hibád… – széthúzom rajtad a köntöst és végigsimítok a csupasz testeden. Óvatosan, éppen hogy csak hozzád érve. – Jobban át kellett volna gondolnod, mielőtt kikezdesz velem.

 _Hao…, mire készülsz…?_ Mintha nem tudnád…!

Hirtelen fölállok és levetem a nadrágot, az alsóval együtt. Tudom, hogy végig tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelsz, ezért kellőképpen lassan teszem, és kihívóan ringatni kezdem a csípőm. Tátva marad a szád, és nagyot nyelsz. Aztán, ahogy visszatérdelek föléd, immár tökéletesen meztelenül és csábítóan megnyalom az ajkaim, hallom hogy a légzésed, pár apró sóhaj kíséretében, felgyorsul. Az egyik kezemmel végigsimítok a felsőtestemen, s közben rád nézek, jelezve hogy ez a te dolgod lenne. Majd a másik kezemmel megragadom a mostanra már hatalmasra duzzadt tagomat, s lassan, érzékien huzigálva rajt a vékony bőrt, játszadozom. Közben fel-felnyögök, hogy fokozzam a hatást, de te csak nézel rám vágyakozó tekintettel, és csorgatod a nyálad.

Mikor megunom, lejjebb hajolok és végigsimítok az alsódon.

– Hh! – aprót sóhajtasz és lehunyod a szemeid.

Elégedetten elmosolyodom, aztán óvatosan lehúzom rólad az alsódat. Érzem, hogy megremegsz ahogy visszahajolok az ágaskodó tagod fölé, majd egy hangosan nyögsz, amikor a két kezemmel átkulcsolva összeszorítom az enyémmel.

– Hao…!

– Hsss… – dorombolom és lassan mozgatni kezdem a kezeim. – Ne ellenkezz – hajolok hozzád, és megcsókollak. – Különben bekeményítek. Hehe…

Nem moccansz többet. Csak a földet kapirgálva és a fejedet ide-oda dobálva tűröd a kínzásomat. És én rettenetes élvezem, ahogy teljesen behódolva, engedelmesen fekszel előttem, és hagyod hogy azt tegyek veled, amit csak akarok!  
Kiegyenesedem, és hátravetett fejjel ingerlem tovább magunkat, s ahogy a saját nyögéseim mellett hallom a te zihálásod csak azon töprengek, vajon melyikünk bírja tovább?

Érzem, hogy közel vagyok, de mielőtt elélveznék, az utolsó pillanatban megállok.

Kétségbeesett tekintettel nézel rám, és én értem a célzást. Elengedem a farkad, majd mielőtt bármit is csinálhatnál, fölkelek a padlóról, kifújom magam, nyújtózkodom egy keveset, s végül rád eresztem szórakozott tekintetem.

– Ez… – nézel rám csalódottan és dühösen. – Ennyi?

– Ahahaha! – hangosan fölnevetek a reakciód láttán. – Ne aggódj. Jó sokáig bírom még! – azzal a karodnál fogva talpra rántalak, és újonnan jött szenvedéllyel, forrón megcsókollak.

Közben erősen magamhoz szorítalak a derekadnál fogva, majd az egyik kezemmel végigsimítok a hátsódon. Te pedig idegesen morgolódsz a számba, de nem hagylak kiabálni. Egyik kezemmel belemarkolok a fenekedbe, megszorongatom, csipkedem, és elégedetten nyugtázom, hogy pont megfelelően gömbölyű és kemény. Aztán egy gyors, erőszakos mozdulattal a szemben lévő falhoz löklek, és hátulról rád mászok.

– Hao, ne…! – hallom a nyöszörgő tiltakozásod, de ezzel csak még jobban fölizgatsz.

A két kezed a hátadnál összekulcsolva leszorítom. Aztán a lábammal a közelben hempergő övedért nyúlok, s mikor elég közel van már, egy pillanatra sem engedve, hogy megmoccanj, lehajolok érte, és átkötözöm a csuklóidat.

– HAO! – ordítasz dühösen és próbálsz kiszabadulni. – Azonnal oldozz el!

– Ohhh… – nevetek a füledbe. – Pedig olyan kívánatos vagy így!

Még jobban a falhoz nyomlak és szorosan hozzád simulok.

– He…?! – érzem a félelmet a hangodban, mert fogalmad sincs mi vár rád.

Elmosolyodom a kiszolgáltatott kis helyzeted láttán, majd a bal tenyerem a szádra szorítom.

– Teljesen… – lihegem kéjesen. – megőrjítesz…! – s erre te nyöszörögve reszketni kezdesz a karjaimban.

A következő pillanatban széles terpeszbe lököm a lábaidat, és egyetlen határozott mozdulattal tövig beléd hatolok.

– Mhmhrrmmm! – felnyüszítesz a fájdalomtól, és kicsordulnak a könnyeid.

– Ahh! – hangosat kiáltok, ahogy az izmaid összerándulnak körülöttem.

De nem habozok sokáig, máris mozgatni kezdem a csípőmet, minden lökéssel egy kicsit mélyebbre nyomulva beléd. S ahogy a csúcs felé közeledek, egyre gyorsabban, és keményebben duglak.

– Yoh…! – zihálok, és már teljesen a falhoz présellek. – Hahh! Azt akarom, hogy érezd minden centim!

 _Ngh…! Érzem!_ Hallom a gondolataid, amit a hangos lihegésed és a gyönyörtől könnyekkel telt szemeid is alátámasztanak. Boldogan fölsóhajtok, és még hevesebben mozgok benned. Minden egyes alkalommal felnyögök, ahogy a combjaim a tiédhez csapódnak, a mellkasommal teljesen a hátadnak nyomódom, így a forró, verítékező bőröd szorosan az enyémhez tapad. Abbahagyom a hasad és a mellkasod cirógatását és megmarkolom a csípődet, hogy besegítsek a lökéseimnek.

– Ahh! Hhh! – nyöszörgök és sóhajtozom a gyönyörtől, s már csak pillanatok vannak vissza…

Az utolsó lökéssel erősen a falhoz passzírozlak, és az egész testemmel hozzád nyomódom. Vágy önti el az egész lényem, mire hangos, kéjes üvöltések közepette, lüktetve beléd élvezem. Ezután rögtön te is megfeszülsz, s ahogy a kezemet elveszem a szádról, a kiáltásod az egész házat betölti. Amint elengedlek, összeesel, és a padlón kiterülve hevesen zihálsz. Én pedig a falnak vetem magam mielőtt térdre zuhannék, s a kemény felületen végigcsúszva, leülve lihegek tovább. Közben végig téged nézlek. Ahogy hátrakötött kézzel az oldaladon fekszel, a bőröd csillog a verítéktől, a végtagjaid pedig reszketnek az előbbiektől. Aztán lassan megmozdítom fáradt testemet és négykézláb feléd mászom. Előzékenyen eloldozom a csuklóid, majd a hátadra fordítalak, és lágyan megcsókollak.

– Hao… – nézel rám könnyes szemekkel, de a szád szélén egy örömteli mosoly görbül.

Végigsimítasz a hajamon, ami – minthogy fölötted térdelek – függönyként ölel körbe téged. Pár másodpercig elszórakozol az egyik vastagabb tincsemmel, aztán a kezed fölcsusszan az arcomra. Óvatosan, félénken érsz hozzám, és a gyengéd cirógatásodtól megborzongok. Aztán elkalandozol és a számat kezded el tanulmányozni. Az ajkaim simogatod, végig az ív mentén, s közben, mintha csak az állapotát akarnád ellenőrizni, nyomkodod és huzigálod. A másik kezed a nyakamra vándorol ezalatt, fölkúszik a fejem hátsó részére, és mélyen beletúr a hajamba. Elmosolyodom.

– Ennyire tetszik…? – kérdezem kuncogva, te pedig, mintha az eddigi mozdulataidnak nem lennél egészen tudatában, megállsz és zavartan nézel rám.

– Ööö… igen… – súgod elpirulva, aztán folytatod a műveletet.

Nem moccanok, nem zavarlak meg. Azt akarom, hogy magadtól jöjj rá, mi a dolgod. A kezeid fokozatosan csusszannak át a hátamra és a mellkasomra, aztán egy váratlan mozdulattal belemarkolsz a fenekembe.

– Hhh! – érzem, hogy megint kezdek megmerevedni…

Te pedig azonnal ráveted magad a növekvő tagomra. Két kézzel szorosan markolva ingerelsz és pumpálsz. Mélyeket sóhajtva hanyatt fekszem, hogy helyet adjak neked, és elhelyezkedem a kemény kőpadlón, és te még komolyabban nekiveselkedsz a dolognak. Alig néhány percig alatt történik az egész, és érzem, hogy máris közel vagyok, de te ekkor hirtelen megállsz és elengedsz.

– Térdelj föl – mondod határozottan, mikor fölemelve a fejem, kábultan nézek rád.

A szemeim boldogan felragyognak. Végre megértetted!  
Lassan, nehézkesen eleget teszek a kérésednek, és a remegő végtagjaimra támaszkodva várlak. Hallom, hogy nagyot nyelsz és egy mély levegőt veszel, aztán óvatosan hozzám érsz. Sokáig nem mozdulsz, nem mersz mozdulni, csak a vérerek lüktetését érzem a bőrömön, majd szétfeszíted a hátsóm és lassan, nagyon-nagyon lassan elkezded tolni magad befelé. Nincs ahhoz fogható, mérhetetlen kín, mint mikor elcsigáznak szex közben…! Hátranyúlok és a combjaidat markolva tollak közelebb, de te ellenkezel. Nincs mit tenni, a földet kaparva, nyüszítve gyötrődöm még hosszú percekig, s mikor végre benn vagy, mozdulatlanná merevedsz. Kikészítesz! És mégcsak azt sem mondhatod, hogy nem volt kitől tanuljál, mert épp az előbb-  
Hirtelen megmarkolod a farkam, erősen megszorítasz, hogy már szinte fáj, és én ösztönösen mozgatni kezdem a csípőm. Morogni kezdesz mögöttem, de csak azért sem hagyom abba. Erre te még erősebben szorítasz, és én felkiáltok.

– Egy igazi vadállat vagy… – liheged a füleimbe, aztán végignyalod a nyakam, közben egy fikarcnyit sem lazítva a kezeiden.

Lehajtott fejjel nyöszörgök tovább. Ez a legszebb bók, amit valaha kaptam.

– Lássuk, meg lehet-e szelídíteni… – kuncogsz, és hirtelen megmozdulsz bennem.

Az eddigi leghangosabb, hörgő nyögésem hagyja el a torkom, majd egy újabb, mikor a farkammal is foglalkozni kezdesz. A karjaim összerogynak a gyönyörtől, és immár a földön hasalva, a követ kaparva élvezkedem tovább.

– Ez ígéretes – leheled a hátamra hajolva, majd nevetve rákapcsolsz.

Én pedig csak fekszem tétlenül, az izmaim leblokkoltak, az agyam elhomályosult a kettős élvezettől, amit még soha nem tapasztalhattam.

– Hao…?

– Hao…! – szólongatsz lágy, negédes hangon, és én nem tudom eldöntetni, hogy bosszantani akarsz-e, vagy próbálod megelőzni, hogy teljesen elveszítsem a fejem.

– Hao!

– Hhaah! Gyorsabban! – nyöszörgöm, és érzem, hogy lüktetni kezdek.

Ahogy te is… Kis hatásszünetet követően engedelmeskedsz, és a következő pillanatban ívben megfeszülök, kiegyenesedem amint összerándulnak az izmaim, és végül kiterülök a padlón. A szívem zakatol és kalapál, a tüdőm nehézkesen tágul, mivel a hasamon fekszem, te pedig óvatosan kihúzod magad belőlem. Ez az utolsó dolog, amire még emlékszem, aztán derengő, kellemesen ringató sötétség…

– Nii-saaaan…?

Nehézkesen térek magamhoz. Félig ülő helyzetbe tornászom magam és a fejemhez kapok. Iszonyatosan sajog. Ahogy fölnyitom ködös szemeim, tekintetünk összetalálkozik, és te boldogan elvigyorodsz.

– Mit nézel így? – morgok, és lassan körbenézek. A hálódban vagyunk, s alighanem az ágyadban fekszem.

S bár nyakig be vagyok takarva, érzem, hogy nincs rajtam semmi ruha. Kérdőn nézek fel rád, mire te csak nevetgélsz sejtelmesen.

– Boldog szülinapot!


End file.
